Recent technological advances have permitted a window into the behavioral and physiological functioning of the fetus. Yet, prediction of central nervous system compromise in both normal and at-risk fetuses from antenatal events remains illusive. The subtle nature of many forms of fetal compromise require development of detection methods which index fetal neurobehavioral functioning. The goal of this research is to establish methods of developmental assessment of the fetus. Advanced methods of data collection will be used to quantify components of fetal development through the use of real-time ultrasonography and cardiotocography. These parameters include fetal state organization, motility, and autonomic (i.e., cardiac) functioning. Two studies are proposed to investigate the ontogeny of development in normal and at-risk fetuses, and the continuity of function from prenatal to postnatal life. Fetal behavioral and physiological measures will be evaluated during baseline conditions, and in response to environmental stimuli. Study 1 is designed to provide descriptive information concerning normal fetal development in 25 subjects monitored longitudinally at monthly intervals from 20 weeks GA through term. Data concerning maternal stress, fetal heart rate and variability, breathing movements, state, motility, and reactivity to vibroacoustic stimulation will be collected at each assessment. Study 2 will collect the same data at three points in gestation (24, 30, and 36 weeks) from two risk groups: fetuses of diabetic mothers, and growth retarded fetuses. Data on an additional group of normal fetuses will be collected, and together with data from Study 1, provide normative reference. Neurobehavioral assessment of the neonate will be implemented to evaluate continuity in neural function, and predictability of individual differences in outcome within groups. A follow-up at 7-months will examine associations between fetal functioning and subsequent developmental/ cognitive outcome in-early infancy. This research program will provide unique data relevant to both clinical application of fetal assessment, and to basic constructs underlying developmental psychology.